eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Firemyst Gully: Gallant Confrontation
Notes Zone is bugged and has been for years. Zone will split an x2 raid into two separate, parallel zones. Balance your groups before you go in, and be prepared to 1-group the zone. Make it a race, see which group finishes first. Guild Raid Zone. Enter from door near Guild registar in Freeport or Qeynos. Recomended that all raiders (from evil or good side) be in either EF or QH when zone is entered. Quest: Kill Prince Mianja and Piali the Profane Tactics: Follow the left wall towards the small encampment. Kill the guards around the left opening in the short wall. Pull the Prince and prepare for a nasty fight. Along with calling heroic guards, the Prince will also use a raidwide Stun that lasts a few seconds. It's scripted, so it can't be avoided or resisted (it seems). As usual, burn down the Prince as quickly as possible while MT holds adds. Let the adds burn down from AE, and any other tanks pull adds to the MT if they are on other people. If possible, turn the Stun game back on the mobs and stun them as much as possible (AE preferably) to give the healers a chance to catch up on heals due to the stunning. Once Prince is dead, head towards the treants. The main area is filled with heroic trees, only kill as needed as they respawn. Kill the three named treants around the perimeter of the zone. They aren't too tough, and come with two heroic guards. This will spawn Piali the Profane in his little evil house. Piali also has the Stun the Prince used, but on top of that he has a Knockback on a seperate timer. This is dragon sized flining knockback, and will fling you VERY far. So, the best approach is to have the whole raid rush him and fight inside his house. No one leave their back to the entrance, and fight point blank. Piali has a strong AoE that hurts quite bad, and a fairly long stun (5 seconds or more if I recall), so everyone be ready for being buffetted quite a bit. He also spawns little saplings, but the tanks and MT should be doing enough AoE's to keep aggro. Healers should be focusing as much on group heals as healing the MT. If you die in here, considering the amount of group healing required, it is easiest to give the rezzers a break and just revive and run back. There's no memwipe to worry about, and you can come back with full power (although with rez effects). Boss Specifics: Prince Mianja is a fighter, most likely a Bruiser script. Has all crushing attacks and melee. Other than the Stun he's easy. Piali the Profane is a treant (no class). Has crushing damage attacks. His AoE is crush damage as well, so having low mitigation will get hurt (mages beware!). Reward: 2 Chests, one for each boss. Have seen 1-2 armor drops from Piali's chest. **All raid members must be mentored to proper level before entering. Zone doesn't auto-mentor like Bold/Daring Confrontation.** Credits * http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=346817